My Week with Zack and Cody
by leafsfan18
Summary: I visit Zack and Cody at the Tipton for a week.


**My Week with Zack and Cody**

A/N: I do not own Disney or The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, but I do own myself, since I'm putting myself in this story. Yay me.

I had the perfect lifestyle. I was doing well in school, and I had a family that loved me very much. But one day, I decided to take a trip to Boston. I booked my plane ticket, and the next day, I was on a plane to my destination of Boston. I had been to Boston previously, back in 2002 in fact. So I was looking forward to visiting Boston again. Upon arriving at the Boston airport, I promptly hailed for a cab outside the airport. Once I got in the cab, I looked out the window at all of Boston's lovely sight.

"Sir, do you know any good hotels?" I asked the driver.

"First, have you been to Boston before?" asked the driver.

"I have. Back in 2002." I answered.

"Have you ever been to the Tipton?" the driver asked.

"No, I haven't." I said. "What exactly is the Tipton?"

"Well, it's the biggest hotel in Boston." said the driver. "Everybody goes there. I highly recommend it."

"In that case, take me to the Tipton." I said.

"You got it, sir." said the driver. As he drove on, we passed more sights, such as Fenway Park, the home of the Boston Red Sox. Ten minutes later, the driver pulled up to the front of the Tipton.

"Here we are, sir. The Tipton Hotel." said the driver. I got my suitcase out of the trunk, paid the driver and thanked him for the ride. Then, I headed to the front desk of the hotel to check in, but first, I looked around the lobby.

"Wow, this is a really nice place." I said. I didn't see the manager anywhere, so I rang the bell on the front desk. Within the next thirty seconds, an African American man appeared with a big smile on his face.

"Welcome to the Tipton Hotel." said the man. "Marion Moseby at your service. How may I help you?"

"I'd like to check in." I said.

"Splendid, the more guests the better." said Mr. Moseby. "I'll see what we have available." He checked his computer, and got back to me in a minute. "We have an excellent suite on the twenty third floor." Just then, Mr. Moseby's smile turned into a frown. "Oh, but two rambunctious twin boys live in there."

"I'll take it." I said.

"Are you sure?" asked Mr. Moseby. "Because I can get you something else."

"I'm sure." I said.

"If you insist." said Mr. Moseby. He handed me a card. "Here's your room key. I hope you enjoy your stay here at the Tipton." He then called to the bellboy.

"Esteban!" yelled Mr. Moseby. "Take this young man's suitcase to his bag at once."

"Yes, sir." said Esteban. He took my suitcase, and I followed him into the elevator up to my room on the twenty third floor.

"Here you are, sir." said Esteban. He handed me my suitcase.

"Thank you." I said. And he left. I then found myself standing in front of the suite where the twins that Mr. Moseby had mentioned lived. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Inside the suite, a woman with blonde hair answered the door.

"Are you the person that's staying in our suite for the next week?" the woman asked.

"Indeed I am." I said. "I'm Mark."

"Nice to meet you, Mark." said the woman. "I'm Carey. I'm the boys' mother."

"So you're the mother of the twins Mr. Moseby told me about?" I asked.

"I sure am." answered Carey. "Come on in." I then entered the room and set my suitcase down beside the coffee table.

"My boys are in their room right now, but I'm sure they would love to meet you." said Carey. "Zack! Cody!" she called. "Come on out. You have a guest." At that moment, two twin boys that were both thirteen years old stepped out.

"Who the heck is this?" asked Zack.

"_This_ would be Mark. He'll be staying with us for a week." said Carey.

"He doesn't bite, does he?" asked Cody.

"No, silly. He's a person, not a dog." answered Carey.

"Oh." said Cody. "In that case, welcome to our home."

"Thanks." I said. "So, you guys live in this hotel, is that right?"

"Yep, and we love it." said Zack.

"That's good." I said.

"Boys, help Mark unpack his stuff." said Carey.

"Okay." said the boys. In a minute, I was in the boys' room getting my stuff unpacked.

"I appreciate you guys helping me unpack my stuff." I said.

"Oh, it's really no problem." said Zack.

"Yeah, it's not very often we get guests in our suite." said Cody. Soon, all my stuff was unpacked and in the guest drawer.

"So, what do you guys do for fun?" I asked.

"Oh, we just like to run around in the lobby and torment Mr. Moseby." answered Zack.

"And Zack's always flirting with Maddie in the lobby." said Cody.

"Cody, I told you not to say that in front of our guest." said a now slightly annoyed Zack.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." said Cody.

"No harm done." I said. "But who's this Maddie?" I asked.

"She works the candy counter in the lobby." answered Zack.

"Is she nice?" I asked.

"She's okay once you get to know her." answered Cody. "We'll introduce you to her tomorrow."

"Cool." I said. "By the way, where do I sleep?" I asked.

"Good question." answered Zack.

"I know. I'll give up my bed to Mark and sleep on the couch." said Cody.

"Thanks, man. I appreciate it." I said. That night, Zack, Cody, Carey and I had hamburgers and fries for dinner.

"These are good, Carey." I said.

"Oh, thanks." said Carey. "They're Zack's favourite."

"I see." I said. "I enjoy hamburgers and fries too." I said.

"I'm glad you like them." said Carey. After dinner was finished, Zack and Cody turned on the TV to watch some wrestling while I helped Carey with the dishes.

"So, Carey, what do you do?" I asked.

"Well, I relax during the day, but at night, I sing in the ballroom." answered Carey.

"Is that fun?" I asked.

"Oh, sure. I enjoy singing." answered Carey.

"Well, that's good." I said. Before I knew it, the dishes were clean and put away and I sat down to watch some wrestling with Zack and Cody.

"Since when did you like wrestling?" asked Zack.

"I don't. But there's nothing else on." I said.

"Ah, I see." said Cody. The three of us spent the evening watching wrestling until Carey turned off the TV.

"Okay, boys, time for bed. You've got school tomorrow." said Carey. "Don't worry, Mark. That doesn't apply to you since you're the guest."

"Good." I said. "But I think I'll go to bed anyway."

"Suit yourself." said Carey. "Good night."

"Good night." I said. I went to sleep with a big smile on my face. I was smiling because staying at the Tipton had always been my dream, and now it had come true. I was actually sleeping at the Tipton Hotel.

I slept late the next morning. I liked to sleep a lot, so it was no surprise when Carey came into Zack and Cody's bedroom near eleven the next morning to wake me up.

"Hey, sleepyhead, time to get up." said Carey. I quickly checked my watch.

"Oh, man. It's almost eleven o'clock in the morning!" I said out loud. "I haven't had breakfast yet."

"Don't worry about it." said Carey. "I can make you a sandwich if you want."

"Thanks, Carey." I said. I got out of my pajamas and got dressed as quickly as possible. After I finished my sandwich, I turned on the TV.

"By the way, the boys are at school right now, but I can introduce you to Maddie later on." said Carey.

"I appreciate that, but the boys said that they would do it." I said. And I went back to watching TV. Later on, when Zack and Cody returned from school, they introduced me to Maddie, as promised.

"What's up, sweet thing?" asked Zack.

"Not much really." answered Maddie. "And who's this?" she asked, referring to me.

"This is Mark. He's staying in our suite." answered Cody.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." said Maddie.

"Well it's nice to meet you too." I said. "My, you look wonderful today."

"Why thank you." said Maddie. At that moment, Mr. Moseby came over to where Zack and I were standing.

"Maddie, how many times have I told you _not_ to flirt with the male guests?" demanded Mr. Moseby.

"But I wasn't flirting with the guest. I was being introduced to him." protested Maddie.

"Whatever. Just get to work." said Mr. Moseby. Then he turned to Zack, Cody and I. "By the way, boys, a friend of mine had some tickets for the Bruins game tonight. Unfortunately, he had other commitments to attend to, so he couldn't go. So he gave me the tickets. Unfortunately, I'm working tonight, so I can't go. You boys take them." And he handed Zack, Cody and I four tickets.

"Sweet! I love hockey." I said.

"Then I'm sure you'll enjoy the game. It's against the Maple Leafs." said Mr. Moseby with a smile.

"Great! I've always been a big fan of the Toronto team." I said.

"Splendid. Then that's an added bonus." said Mr. Moseby, and he returned to his work. Zack, Cody and I went back up to the suite to show Carey the tickets.

"Well, that is certainly nice of Mr. Moseby to give you boys and Mark tickets for the hockey game." said Carey. "But first, you boys have homework to do while Mark and I decide what to wear to the game." Clothing was no problem for me since I had packed my Leafs jersey before leaving Toronto, so I would wear that. After trying to decide for about half an hour, Carey found a red sweatshirt and dark jeans to wear to the game.

"What time does the game start?" asked Carey.

"Seven thirty." I answered.

"And what time is it now?" asked Carey.

"Six thirty." I answered.

"We better get going then." said Carey. "Boys, have you finished your homework?"

"Yes." answered Zack.

"Well, let's go. We don't want to be late for the game." said Carey. The minute Carey said that, Zack and Cody stepped out of their bedroom.

"What about dinner?" asked Cody.

"We'll get something at the game." said Carey. At that moment, Carey, Zack, Cody and I headed out the door, down the elevator to the lobby and out the door to drive to the FleetCenter for the game. Later on in the lobby, London ran up to Maddie.

"Maddie, I have a problem and I need Zack's help." said London.

"Sorry, London, but Zack already left for the hockey game." said Maddie. "I can help you, though. What do you need?"

"I'm going to a movie tonight, and I have nothing to wear." said London.

"Why don't you just wear what you have on now?" suggested Maddie.

"In that case, problem solved. Tootles." said London, and she went on her way. Meanwhile, Mr. Moseby was calling it quits for the night.

"Well, I think I'll call it a day." said Mr. Moseby. And he left for his suite on the top floor of the hotel. Later on, Zack, Cody, Carey and I returned from the game. While I had a nice big smile on my face, Carey, Zack and Cody weren't so happy.

"I can't believe we lost this game to Toronto!" yelled Cody angrily.

"The Bruins didn't look like bruins at all. They looked like twenty guys who didn't know what they were doing!" exclaimed Zack.

"Guys, calm down. It's just a game." said Carey. "One loss does not mean the end of the world."

"You're right, Mom." said Cody.

"We shouldn't be yelling. We should be basking in the enjoyment of seeing a hockey game live." said Zack.

"That's my men." said Carey. "By the way, Mark, what was the final score? I wasn't paying attention."

"It was 4-1 Leafs." I said. "That makes me happy." Just then, I noticed a bandage on Carey's forehead. "Hey Carey, how did you end up with a bandage on your forehead? Did you get hit by a puck?"

"Yeah, apparently heads up means heads down." said Carey.

"I thought that was only in baseball." I said.

"Well apparently, it also applies to hockey." said Carey. "Well, I'm tired. Time to hit the sack." said Carey. While sleeping that night, I wished that I could stay at the Tipton forever. Of course, nothing lasts forever, and before I knew it, the week had passed and it was time for me to head home.

"Please don't go." said Cody.

"This whole week you've been like a brother to us." said Cody.

"I wish I could stay." I said to them. "Really I do. But I have to get home to my own family."

"We'll miss you." said Cody.

"I'll miss you guys too. But I'll think about you every day." I said. And I took my repacked suitcase down to the lobby to check out. I gave the card key back to Mr. Moseby.

"I do hope you've enjoyed your stay." said Mr. Moseby.

"It was certainly very nice." I said. "And I have good news. For once, those guys didn't even try to drive me nuts like they do to most guests."

"Excellent." said Mr. Moseby. "I hope you come to the Tipton again in the future."

"You bet I will." I said. And I headed to the airport by taxi to catch my plane home to Toronto. During the flight home, all I could think about was Zack, Cody and Carey and how well they had treated me during my stay.

"I miss them already."

The End

Author's note: This was my first TSL story, so please be kind when reviewing it. Thank you.


End file.
